I'm Not The Only One
by RomanOMO
Summary: Mariah and Dean have been together for over a year and they thought they were on top . But feelings start to change and infidelity comes into the equation. Then something horrible happens and it changes their lives for the worst. Can they save their relationship or is it to late and is there anything to even save?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Dean Ambrose fan fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dark brown eyes looked at a sleeping man in her bed. His short, shaggy, brownish-red colored hair sprawled all over his face. His eyes closed, lips slightly parted open, and light snores filling the room as he slept. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed. The blankets tangled at his waist. One arm was above his head ,while the other one was on his chest. Usually, Mariah was wrapped up in his arms, where they were usually spooning and sleeping peacefully. But that had stopped over 2 months ago. Mariah slept on one side of the bed, while Dean when he was there slept on the other side. It wasn't Mariah's choice to be distant; it was Deans. She didn't know why, but it all started 2 months ago.

* * *

_Dean had just walked through his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend of a year Mariah. He saw her fast asleep on the couch with her THE SHIELD blanket he got her for her birthday neatly covering her body. Her black hair put into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her hands under the side of her face while she slept. She looked so peaceful sleeping; he didn't want to wake her up. He couldn't believe that he was still with him. All the things she went through being with him in the beginning. The fact that she was black and he was white made some people in the WWE feel some type of way. But he didn't care; he loved that girl with all he had in him. He never told her that he loved her because he had trust issues due to his issues in the past when he was younger as a kid. She understood, and told him that when he was ready to tell her that he loved her he could. He was getting there; baby steps one step at a time. No matter what he loved her. He was brought out of thought when he saw her stir a little, but she went right back to sleep. He really didn't want to wake her, but they hadn't seen each other in a month since WWE was out of the country doing a tour. He missed her emotionally, physically, and sexually. It had been a month and he had some catching up to do with his girlfriend. _

_So he quietly put his bags down on the floor and carefully walked to his sleeping Mariah ,and knelt to her face and kissed her nose and whispered "Wake up baby, I'm home." He smiled when she lightly stirred out of annoyance, and turned around so her back was facing him. When she was really tired and in good slumber she did not want to be woken or all hell broke loose. Once he had to literally persuade her with sex to get her out of bed. But he knew once she saw who it was she would wake up without a doubt._

"_Baby girl, it's me." he said as he kissed her neck. "Who's me?" she asked completely out of it with sleep and annoyance. He knew this was going to be harder than he thought. So, he climbed on the couch, and got on top of his girlfriend; his body hovering over hers. He knew she didn't mind it. She oddly enough, actually felt safe like that. He found that out one night, in the beginning of their. They were watching a movie and he laid his body on top of here for a while, and they eventually fell asleep like that. He woke up minutes later and realized that he was laying on her, and was going to remove himself when she started to lightly cry in her sleep."Babe wake up." Dean said while shaking Mariah. "Please stop, you're hurting me." She cried while fighting in her sleep. "Mariah wake up baby girl." he said as her eyes popped open. She immediately started to cry uncontrollably. Dean sat up and held Mariah in his lap, her tears soaking his bare chest._

"_I'm here babe, everything is going to be alright is gonna be alright." he assured her, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her head. "Can you lay on me, it's the only way I'm going to feel safe right now?" she asked while looking at Dean with her watery dark brown eyes. "Of course I will, and I promise not to squish you." he said giving her a soft smile._

_He later learned that she had been sexually abused by her uncle when she was younger, and sometimes at night when she had a bad dream she needed to feel protected. Dean totally understood and promised her that nothing would ever happen to her. But boy was he wrong about that statement by a long shot._

_He was brought out of thought when Mariah turned under him, so she was now on her stomach. He had the perfect trick up his sleeve to wake her up. He moved the blankets off her, and threw them on the ground. He took his shirt off and put it on the other side of the couch. His hands roamed all over her body. His hands went under her shirt and grabbed her breast and said "Me; is the one that gets to touch these every single day." He lowered his head and kissed on her neck and said "Me; is the one that knows where your sensitive spot is on your neck "he smirked as he sucked and kissed on her sensitive spot on her neck. His smirk widened when he heard a moan escape from her mouth. "Me; is the one that can't stop thinking about you when I'm wrestling." he said proudly. Mariah slowly turned over on her back so she was now looking Dean straight in the eye with her signature smile on her face and said "keep going, I'm listening." "Me; is the one that always misses your smile, when I'm gone." he stated softly "Me; is the one that can't get enough of kissing your lips." he said with a smile._

"_I may remember who you are now." she said with a smirk._

"_I knew you would." he said as he kissed Mariah with so much passion. Mariah wrapped her arms around his neck, while Dean turned them over so she was now on top of him, straddling his waist, his arm encircling her waist, never breaking contract. Deans tongue roamed her mouth, asking for accesses. Which Mariah gladly granted. Dean took control of Mariah's mouth, his hands slid down to her ample ass, and squeezed it, giving it a light smack. Mariah softly moaned against Deans mouth, which made his dick twitch instantly._

_Mariah removed her lips from Deans so she could catch her breath. Their make out sessions always left her breathless, but she loved every second of them."I missed you so much, you don't even understand." Dean said as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her light kisses." "I missed you too." she told him sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp._

_She looked at Dean and smiled, she loved how those dimples would show when he smiled, and those big chubby cheeks; they were to die for. She was so lucky to be with him, yes, there were problems in the beginning with her being black and him being white. She got a lot of nasty and rude comments on her Instagram page most of the time. She didn't understand why people just wouldn't be happy for them. Mariah remembered when some ring rats made a hate page about her on Instagram. She remembered crying for days and wanting to end the relationship with Dean. But he didn't let her; he loved her to much to break up something that was so strong. Dean had never said that he loved her yet. It was a lot for him, she understood once she heard about his childhood. She put no pressure on him to say it, but she knew that he felt the same way. Man was this man something else. She didn't even realize she was crying until Dean spoke._

"_Hey baby, why are you crying?" he asked with concern in his voice as he lifted her chin with his thumb to look at her in the face. Mariah smiled and said" I'm okay. These are happy tears, I'm just happy your home." "Are you sure?" he said while wiping her tears with his thumb. "I promise." she said with her beautiful smile._

"_OK" he stated, as his slide his hands inside Mariah's pajama shorts, and massaged her ass._

"_Cause the only reason why I want you crying right now is because of how hard I'm pounding you." he said with his signature smirk. "I've been waiting so long to hear that." she said. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and said "Well, let's get to it, I have a month of making up to do." he said with a smile while running up the stairs. Mariah giggled while he ran up the stairs to their room. He could never get enough of her laugh._

* * *

_Mariah smiled as tears came streaming down her face as she thought about that day. That was one of the best days with Dean she ever had. She remembered how they spent the whole night making love to each other, exploring every part of their bodies. Now, Dean never showed any affection to her; not even a KISS. More tears streamed down her face as she thought about it. Where did she go wrong? Did she do something that affected him? Did he not care about her anymore? Was she not important anymore? Was this relationship not meant to be? Was he losing interest in her? Was he listening to what all those people were saying about her race and having second thoughts after a year? So many thoughts and questions flooded her mind, and none of them had answers that could make her feel better. She didn't know, but she had to figure out, for the relationships sake._

_She saw Dean start to stir in his sleep, so she quickly turned off the lamp and pulled the blankets over her, where she silently cried herself to sleep. Her questions still unanswered. Her heart, terribly broken._

* * *

_Please review and comment. It will mean a lot if you haven't checked out my story "Welcome to the Party" please do. It will get better by the chapters I promise._

_Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but my original characters, everyone else owns themselves.

* * *

Mariah woke up from what seemed like little sleep and a bad headache. She turned over and saw the alarm clock that read 6:00. She knew she had time before she went to work then school.

Mariah had always wanted to be an OBGYN since she could remember. Throughout high school she had maintained the best grades possible, so she could make it into a good University. Her mom was a nurse and dad was a construction worker. But when the economy dropped her mom lost her job and her dad got hurt at work and she had to give up her options and go to a community college to get a job to help her mom and dad. Anything for them she would do because family always came first. She planned on doing two years in college and then transfer into a University.

She had already finished her first year. Her mom and dad were now financially stable and Mariah had time to finish her last year, so she could transfer into the University of Nevada to get her bachelor degree in science in human biology. She graduated a 17 and was now 21, so it worked out pretty well. She now had time to focus on her school, job, and hopefully her relationship with her boyfriend.

Mariah reached up from the medicine cabinet and got a Tylenol and orange juice. She went to cook something to eat before work.

* * *

_1 hour_

Dean woke up to the sound of water running. He remembered Mariah had work and school today so he stretched his body out and strolled down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw Mariah had left him food on the counter so he put it in the microwave and waited. Dean ate his food as he watched espn. Mariah suddenly reappeared in the kitchen dressed in the work clothes making a cup of coffee.

Dean looked up from the corner of his eye and saw Mariah's eyes were puffy and how she tried to hide it with makeup. "What happened to you last night?" he asked looking at her while she made her coffee. Mariah looked hesitated and then spoke "What do you mean?" she asked with a troubled laugh.

"Why are your eyes so puffy?" he asked with a straight tone looking back at her. She waited and looked at Dean and said "I have to go or else ill be late." she quickly got her phone and purse and coffee and tried to hurry out the door, but wasn't quick enough because Dean grabbed her elbow and turned her to face and him.

Dean had a closer look and saw how puffy her face was "Were you crying last night?" She looked and him scared and quickly snatched arm away and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

Dean stood there confused and questionable. Last night he did hear sniffling but he just thought it was nothing. But then a sudden fear ran through his mind. He quickly got his phone and dialed Romans number.

"DID YOU TELL HER?" Dean asked pissed.

"What are you talking about" Roman answered still half sleep. Dean passed back and forth in the living.

"You heard me, did you tell Mariah." he roared. "I haven't even spoken to Mariah, so no." Roman spat back. Dean tried to calm down; he didn't really know why he was crying, so to snap at roman was out of line.

"I'm sorry man "Dean said with a sigh. "It's cool man, but what makes you think she found out." Dean went to go sit down on the couch and explained. "last night I heard something like sniffling but went back to sleep and thought it was nothing, but then this morning I was eating and saw that Mariah was hiding her face from me an then I saw her and her eyes were puffy and I asked why and she got scared and just left." he explained.

"Well whatever it is I had no part in it but what I will tell you is that you need to tell her or leave her because your dumbass is taking this too far and to be dragging her is dumb as fuck." Roman said

"I know but-

"No fucking buts, either you tell her or I will."

With that Roman hung up the phone and left Dean feeling like shit.

* * *

Mariah walked into her job early as usual. After gretting everyone with a smile she went to the break room and put up her stuff down in the break room a looked in the mirror. Mariah worked at a little diner a few blocks away from her place. It was just a job until she finished college. Dean and herself both paid the bills and with this job it worked out pretty good. Mariah was about to go out when her best friend Jade caught her by surprise.

"Well hello beautiful thing." her friend exclaimed. Jade was like Mariah's sister. They both met each other at another job but it didn't work out, so they both left hand in hand and became best friends after it. Jade had a fun, loud personality and it went well with Mariah's, it worked out perfectly.

"Hey girl" Mariah said as they started walking to go start there shift. Mariah was never the makeup type of girl, Jade would know because she was the total opposite, so when she saw how, much makeup she put on she instantly knew something was up. So with a split second thought Jade pulled Mariah back to the break room into a near restroom and grabbed her purse.

"Jade what the fuck are you doing were gonna be late." Mariah exclaimed as Jade pushed her into a singles restroom. "Were gonna be late." Mariah complained. Jade ignored her until she found her face soap a face towel and handed it to her and said. "Wash your face. Mariah looked at her crazy.

"But-

"No buts wash your face, I was gonna use it at the gym but you need it, NOW."

Mariah looked at Jade who had a blank face so she sighed and obliged.

* * *

5 minutes later Mariah actually looked like her normal self; no makeup just her natural brown skin the way everyone liked it. Mariah handed Jade the towel and soap back and said.

"You happy now?" Jade handed her some lip gloss and said "of course I am you look like the girl I fell in love with." both the girls began to burst into laughter at her joke. "C'mon before were late."

Mariah said as they walked out Mariah was so lucky she had Jade, she always had a way of cheering her up in her worst times. She was so grateful for having her there to help her.

* * *

The diner wasn't as that busy today than usual, so both of them were happy. Mariah and Jade were on their lunch break and chose Fridays. Jade saw how Mariah was so quiet today and distant today. That wasn't Mariah at all. She was always outgoing, bubbly, smiling person, inside and out of work. Jade had to find out what was wrong because she missed the old Mariah.

They were looking over their menus when Mariah asked "what are you getting." "Ummm… probably pasta what about you?" Jade asked. "Same." the waiter came back and took their orders and gave them time to talk.

"Sooo..." Jade began

"Sooo..." Mariah copied.

"So tell me why you had so much makeup on this morning , you don't wear makeup at all, and I knew that cause I'm the total opposite of me so what's up , and before you try and say it's nothing or make up a lie don't cause that never works out with you." Jade said.

M looked at her and knew she couldn't lie; one thing about m was that she was a terrible liar. So she just straight out old her. "Last night was a rough night for me so I kinda had a melt down and this morning I looked a hot mess so I put on little makeup on to cover it up." she said truthfully.

Jade let everything digest then said. "Well I'm glad you actually told me and I didn't have to get it out of you. But why did you have a meltdown?"

M couldn't hold back her tears and broke down in her seat. Jade was taken back but was right there for her and joined her on her side and cradled her best friend in her arms and let her cry.

* * *

10 minutes had passed and M was done crying. Jade told the waiter they would take their food to go so they could talk more. Still at the table Jade asked" what's going on between you two, I thought things were good."

M let out a troubled sigh and began. "I thought the same too but I guess that's the case, I don't know what happened or what triggered it but in the last 2 months Dean has been nothing but distant with me." she explained. "Like I don't get it, he won't kiss me, we barley talk, barley go out, when he's there he's always distant, and we haven't been intimate in who knows when. I keep trying to figure out why and if it's me doing something wrong. But I just don't get it." She said with tears threatening to spill.

Jade was so heartbroken for her friend. She wiped her friend's tears and said. "I'm so sorry you're going through this. But I know for a fact that things are gonna get better and work out for the both of you. you just need to sit down with him and tell him how you are feeling and work things know you and Dean don't want to throw away this relationship because you did so much to keep it. Just be honest and tell him how you feel..." Jade explained

Mariah nodded in agreement and said. "you're right, things will work out. "

But only if she knew it was gona take more than that to fix this.

* * *

How do you like it so far? What do you think Deans is secret is? What about Mariah's breakdown? What do you think will happen with their relationship? Please review and share this story.

Thank you 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Just like __**Welcome to the Party**__ I will be trying to post 2 Chapters each week. I'm thinking maybe not next week because I have finals but other than that I'll be posting regularly. Btw I post music to each of these chapters and I advise you to listen to the song while reading because it makes the story more relatable. _

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my original characters everyone else owns themselves.

The font that is different are flashbacks.

* * *

After finishing work and school for the day Mariah exhaustedly walked into the apartment to find it completely quiet. She lazily took her shoes off and plopped on the couch. So much had happened today that she wasn't expecting. Could she really fix her problems? Was it even her fault these problems were happening? Was it because how she looked? Could he be losing feelings for her? Mariah did know his reputation and how he was with the women.

She got up from the couch and headed up stairs to the bathroom to wash off everything that happened that day. She stepped into the shower and let her hair get fully wet. She thought about how she and Dean used to be. The good old days, when they were just lost into themselves….

* * *

_Forever –Majid Jordan_

_**Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah  
Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah  
Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah**_

"_C'mon Dean let's dance..."Mariah said as she tugged Dean's arm._

_The club was packed with dozens of people. Dean and Mariah had come with Roman and his girlfriend and Seth had come with his. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Mariah looked at Seth and his girl in the distance almost grinding on each other. Mariah knew Dean wasn't a dancer... it wasn't like he didn't know how he just was the type._

"_Doll you know I don't like to dance." he said while he drunk his beer. _

_Mariah looked at him and gave him the puppy face... she always knew it worked on him, even when he tried to protest._

_**Can't stop the way that you make me feel, feel  
Something about this just feels so real  
Ah, can't stop the way that you make me feel (me feel, feels)  
Something about this just feels so real  
When you know that I (I need to know **__**[x8]**__**)  
You hoping, to mean it, tonight  
So I'm hoping, that maybe, you might**_

_Dean caught it quick and said "Nahh doll face it's not gonna work this time." Dean laughed as she pouted her lips and stomped her foot on the ground. _

_Mariah caught an idea and slowly caught the beat of the music and moved her hips to the song while looking at Dean lustfully. Dean could see what she was doing but tried his best not to sink into her trap. _

_**Cause you know I want to, I want to  
But I just can't keep it together  
And you know I want to, I want to, I want it to last forever  
(Want it to last forever **__**[x3]**__**)**_

_He knew he would fail when she started moving toward him and had her body in between his body and tugged on his v neck that he had on. _

_She bent over toward his ear and lustfully said "If you dance with me right now, when we get home ill dance for you..." she offered with a lustful smirk. Dean thought about it and remembered how he loved her dancing for him... every thought went inside his head. _

_**Can't stop the way that you make me feel  
Some things in life you just can't conceal**_

_The outfit she would wear... , the stilettos,, the perfume.., the way she did her hair…, he thought about it and knew he didn't wanna give in until she bent over and said " and I'll let you get your way…" he thought about it for a second and thought how at the end of the day he always got his way until she moved closer to him where her cleavage was right in front of his face and she grabbed his man hood without anybody seeing her with her hand and looked at him directly in the eye with a smirk. _

_As soon as she did that he immediately got up and cursed himself for once again falling into her trap once again. _

_He hopped out of his seat and said "For some odd reason I'm in the mood to dance." and he grabbed her waist. Maraih proudly smiled and said "I knew you would" she said as she danced and pulled Dean to the dance floor. _

_Mariah yelped as Dean smacked her denim covered ass and pulled her close and said "You owe me big time when we get home."_

_Maraiah giggled to the middle of the dance floor as her favorite song came on and started moving her hips. Dean walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist and danced in sync with her. She turned in Deans arms and moved her hips to the beat and grind on Dean. Dean moved closer to her and rocked his hips with her. _

_**Ah, can't stop the way that you make me feel  
But tonight, time is on our side, time is on our side  
Some things in life you just can't conceal  
So why, why don't we try? Why don't we try?**_

_They were both lost in each other. It felt like nothing was on the dance floor except for them. She turned back around and looked Dean in the face and wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. _

_They lived for these kinds of moments...the ones were they were the only ones that mattered to each other at that moment. They spun in circles and the song kept going. They both laughed and danced more when Dean bent down to capture maraih in smothering kiss that Mariah gladly accepted. Dean slipped his tongue into her mouth as they kissed._

_**(I need to know **__**[x8]**__**)  
You hoping, to mean it, tonight  
So I'm hoping, that maybe, you might**_

"_Aww look at the little love birds"_

_Roman yelled as he stood with his girl. Dean and Maraih both broke the kiss and Maraih giggled onto Dean's chest. Even though neither one had truly confessed there love for one another they both knew how deeply they cared for one other._

_As the song was about to die down smoke and confetti blew out from the roof and Maraih broke into laughter and Dean smiled at her. _

_**Oooooh, oooh, ooh  
Oooooh, oooh, ooh  
Oooooh, oooh, ooh  
Why don't we try? Why don't we try?**_

* * *

Mariah snapped out of her daydream as she noticed how long she had been in the shower. She teary eyed smiled as she thought of that moment. They were both so in love with each other. Maraih got out the shower and dried herself off and went into her bedroom and put on some pajamas. She laid down in bed and thought how she was gonna fix the thing between herself and dean. She knew it was gonna take a lot… but that's what relationships took. She wasn't gonna be sad for herself if she wanted this relationship she was gonna take everything and anything to fix it. Maraih was up for the challenge.

* * *

"Listen to me …" Dean said irritated. He stood outside his apartment. He wouldn't go up there to his apartment so she could find out. That would be the dumbest thing ever. After talking to Roman he knew he had to kept his secret more private and not out in the open. As of right now Roman was the only one that knew about his secret.

He lazily listened to the other person on the other side of the phone. All he wanted to do was end the conversation and go back to bed to at least see if Maraiah was alright from this morning. He couldn't feel anything but guilty for what he was doing to Maraih.

He was caught out of thought when she said "Why don't you just leave Maya and just be with me.?" He got heated when she always asked him that question he angrily stood up and yelled into the phone "I told you to stop fucking asking me that fucking question, you and I both know, I love that girl and I'm not just gonna leave a girl that's been down for me since jump."

The other end was silent until she asked "So why are you still calling me at night, and not getting what you want from her?"

"Do start with that bullshit."

"The fact that you're avoiding the question just proves that you'll be better off without me. Just leave her."

Dean was beyond pissed off and said "You knew what you were getting into when you met me and I told you what I had to offer so don't bullshit me, I'm staying with Mariah and either you listen to my rules or this over." with that he hung up the phone and went his is apartment.

* * *

As he walked into the apartment he saw how everything was neat and intact. He reached their room and saw how she was sprawled out on the bed. He smiled at how she snored slightly, and his t-shirt that he always loved for her to wear was on, with her blue panties. He missed the times that he and her had. He had always wished he could be a real and true man that Maraih needed and confess his true love for her. He knew he had to get his shit together or else he would lose Mariah forever.

* * *

Sooo who do you think Dean was talking to on the phone? What do you his secret is? What about Maraiah?

Thank you so much and make sure to review and comment and tell me your opinion. And Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm here with a new chapter I got too caught up in the holidays… but I'm here and back. Happy New Years Everyone! 3

Also the Song with this Chapter is** Self Righteous by Bryson Tiller**

* * *

Dark brown eyes slowly opened as a little peak of sun came through the window hitting her right in the face. Mariah slowly started to stretch her body like she normally did until she bumped into a big object. She then jumped and looked at the figure her bed and looked shock to see Dean out of all people in the bed with her. She brushed her curly long hair out of her face and wiped her eyes to see if she was still dreaming or something. The person that hadn't slept in the bed for almost a month was sleeping in the bed with her. It was unbelievable

She took one look at Dean and saw how he was sound asleep on his back. She looked around the room and saw how it was slightly dark and how the sun was trying its best to come out. She fixed her long shirt and got out of the bed and tried as possible to be quiet to not wake Dean. She slipped on her hello kitty slippers and tried to make her way out the room. She walked around her side of the bed and almost to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked in a raspy sleep voice. Mariah almost went weak at the knees when she heard his voice. She remembered how his raspy sleep voice always made her wet. She turned around slowly to see a half a wake Dean looking at her as he propped his head on his hand. She saw how wasn't wearing a shirt and almost went weak.

She licked her sudden dry lips and said "I saw you were asleep and was going to make some breakfast, I won't make any if you don't want any." she said quietly and for some reason shy at his stare. She saw how he just looked at her and couldn't take it and said "I can get you something else or cook somet-"

"How about I cook?" Dean said as he looked at her. Mariah looked at him dumbfounded and said "You want to?" she asked. Dean looked at her a minute and said "Yeah you always cook so I want to do it now."

Mariah looked at him shocked and said "You do?" Dean sat up in the bed and said "Is that a problem if I do?" Mariah looked at him and shook her head and said "Not at all."

Dean got out of bed put his slippers on and said "Good, you can lie down and ill bring you some hot chocolate since you don't like coffee, while I make breakfast you just sit and relax." He said as he led Mariah back to the bed and let her lay back down.

Mariah looked at him as if she saw a ghost. What the fuck had just happened to this guy? Was this even Dean? He never acted like this… NEVER. She was caught out of thought when Dean looked at her and she said "Ok?"

Mariah nodded her head fast and said "Ok". With that he kissed her forehead and went out the room and down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as Mariah heard him moving around the kitchen she immediately went over her dresser and looked for her phone. As soon as she found it she dialed her best friend's number. She waited for anxiously until she heard that voice she needed to hear.

"Hello Beautiful?" the person said with smile

"Something happened to Dean." Mariah through the phone.

"Wait...what you mean, Mariah?'' Jade asked as she got concerned on the phone.

"I mean he's acting like a different person now, like a total different person Jade." Mariah said as she started biting her nails

Jade was hella confused. "Ok Mariah calm down girl, take a breather and explain to me."Jade said

"Ok so last night I went to sleep in the bed like normal, so this morning when I woke p, I turn and found Dean in the bed and sleeping sound. It's been almost 2 months Dean has not slept in here with me. Then I go and try to make breakfast and he wakes up almost scaring me , then he says he wants to make breakfast and for me to relax in bed, then to top it off he kisses my forehead." Mariah said

Jade was about to respond when Mariah said "He's coming."

Mariah took the phone and put it under her pillow and acted as if she had been sleeping. She then fluffed the pillows and sat back in the bed and watched TV. Dean then came in the room with a mug of hot chocolate and said "This is for you." Mariah sat up and said "Thank You."

Dean smiled and said "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Mariah nodded head and watched Dean walk out back to the kitchen.

Mariah got her phone from her pillow and said "Are you still there?"

"Yeah and I heard everything" Jade said

"So what do you think?" Mariah asked jade as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Just let him keep doing what he's doing."

"Why though?" Mariah asked.

"Because I think he finally is realizing how he's been treating you all this time. I think he's trying to make up for lost time with you. He doesn't want to lose you at all so he's going to do whatever it takes to keep you if you ask me. Just let him spoil you and treat you how you've should've been treated for the past couple months."

"You sure?" Mariah asked

"Yes Mariah I've seen how down you've been girl, your his Queen and he should be treating you that way. Nothing less than that. Let him spoil you, you deserve it..."

Mariah thought about everything that Jade had just said and agreed with her. She did need to be treated and respected more, she needed to feel like she was wanted and cared for like she used to feel. If Dean wanted to change his act and be better this was his time to prove it.

"I agree with you Jade."

Jade smiled through the phone and said "good, now go enjoy your time being pampered like you should." she said

"I love you Jade." Mariah said with a smile.

"I love you too Mariah." Jade said

* * *

"So what do you have in mind for her today?" Roman asked through the phone.

Dean moved around in the kitchen as he talked to Roman while Mariah was upstairs. He knew that he had been fucking up and he didn't want to get caught so he knew he had to start changing his ways and go back to normal so nothing and would come out.

"I'm cooking breakfast, I want to catch up on things that I've been missing with her, and then I'll just pamper the hell out of her, anything she wants she gets today, I don't wanna keep acting like this because I know that she's going to start suspecting stuff." Dean said truthfully as he scrambled the eggs.

"So does this mean that you're going to end your shit with this girl?" Roman asked serious. Dean cursed himself when Roman asked that question. Did he want to end things with this chick? Did he want to continue? Was this shit even worth it at all?

"Asshole can you hear me?" Roman asked through the phone annoyed. Dean knew to make Roman happy he said "Yeah I'm going to drop it as soon as I see the girl."

"Dean last time you said that shit, you ended back up in her fucking room between the chicks legs Dean." Roman said as his voice got louder over the phone.

Dean always got mad when Roman would tell him this. He hated how he treated him like a little kid. It wasn't like he didn't t know better… he did it was just that he knew could keep this a secret and he didn't need anyone giving him advice. Dean started getting irritated and said "I told you that I would be fixin this shit stop fucking asking me alright... now I have to go.'' Dean hissed as he hung p the phone. He sighed loudly as he wiped his face. He had finally realized what he had finally to into. But he was Den Ambrose and he knew he would keep this a secret for as long as he could if e didn't want to get caught.

* * *

Mariah sat up from the bed as Dean appeared back in the room wit a big tray of food in hand.

"You out did yourself." Mariah said as she looked over everything. She wasn't playing when she said that. Dean made waffles, bacon and pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and cut up fruit. The boy really out did himself.

"Dean smirked and said "Well you and I both can eat a lot." he said as he gave her a plate. They both put food on their plates and started eating. Mariah had to admit Den really did know his way around the kitchen.

"How has school and work been?" he asked out of nowhere. Mariah looked up from her plate and said "Work is going good, Jade you know is sill her crazy self." she said with a laugh. "And school...its going pretty good, I just have a lot of studying and stuff to do for midterms, which are the only thing I'm nervous about." she said as she ate.

Dean listened to what she said "Well I know you'll do well, your book smart, you'll do great darling." he said as he looked at her.

Mariah's heart swelled when she heard him call he that. That was the first time in month that he had actually called her by her name he'd given her.

"Thanks Dean.'' She said with a smile. "So what about you, how has wrestling been going?"

Dean looked at her and said "Well you know that were now the shield, Roman Seth and I get along good, I mean we did work together in NXT so they paired us up well. We've been kicking ass and the crowd likes us so were hoping we can get a triple threat match at wrestle mania." He said in his thick Ohio native accent as he finished his breakfast.

"I've seen you guys wrestle and the way you guys work together and it's amazing, the next pay per view you have a match I wanna come to it."She said as she finished her food.

Dean looked at her and saw the proud look in her face. If there was one person who believed in him it was Mariah. Everything he wanted to do he always knew that she was right behind his back as support. He stared at her and just thought how lucky he as to have her. He knew he had to get his act together and start treating her right.

"Dean are you alright?" Mariah asked as she saw the look on his face. Dean gave her a nod and said "I'm alright… how about we take showers so we can head out."

Mariah got out of bed with him and said "Where are we going?"

Dean picked up the tray of plates and said "I'm taking you shopping and so we can see the city again like old times." he said.

Mariah looked at him stunned and said "I guess I'll go get dressed."

* * *

"It's really nice outside." Mariah said as she held onto Dean's hand as they walked on the strip together. They had been looking at all the things Las Vegas had to offer. It was nothing but refreshing being out there. It was around 5 or 6 and they sun was almost coming down but it gave the sky an orange, pinkish look. It was nice.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked as he looked down at Mariah in his arms. She looked up at him and said "Just a little, I didn't think it was going to be chilly." she said

He stopped and took off his leather jacket and put it on Mariah and said "Well at least you look nice." He said with a slight chuckle. She did indeed. She had on a white and grey buttoned up flannel, with black ripped jeans, with black lace up booties, with her hair naturally curly like always.

She laughed "Thanks I should've brought a jacket." she said as she put it on. Dean wrapped his arm around her and said "It cool I wore a long sleeve anyways."

They kept walking when Deans abruptly stopped halting Mariah in her tracks. She looked p a Dean and said "why'd you stop?" she asked him

Dean took her hand and stated walking "I wanna take you somewhere."

* * *

" Hi my name is Patty, how can I help you today ma'am?" asks a jeweler wearing a nice dress suit, a little older lady with a short hair cut , with a southern accent, that Mariah liked. Dean had took Mariah to a jeweler store when she asked why they were there he said just wait because he had to use the restroom. Now there she was in the store with this lady.

Mariah slightly laughed and said "Umm my boyfriend is in the restroom right now, but I don't know why I'm here actually." she said

The lady smiled and said "Maybe he's gonna pop the big question." She asked nicely.

Mariah slightly shook her head and laughed "Nah I don't think that time is coming yet, I hope some time though."

The older lady smile and said "When he does I'll be here waiting for you."

Mariah blushed and said "Ok."

"So do you see anything you may like around here sugar?"

The older lady asked as Mariah looked around with big eyes at all the magnificent jewelry.

Mariah looked over all of the jewelry; everything was just so beautiful, from the bracelets, to the engagement rings, all the way to the wedding rings. She looked over when she saw the best thing ever.

"I really do like these necklaces that you have over here Miss. Patty" Mariah said as she looked over all of the beautiful necklaces.

"Yes I'm glad you like them, these are one of a kind." Miss Patty said as she smiled at Mariah.

Mariah was about to respond when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist. "So what did I miss?" Dean said as he kissed the side of Mariah's neck. Mariah smiled and said "Miss Patty, has been showing me all of this jewelry here." Mariah said as she looked at Miss. Patty with a smile.

Miss Patty smiled and said "You have a lucky girl on your hands sir, she's a keeper." she said in a southern accent.

Dean smiled at the older lady and said "That's the plan Miss. Patty" he said in is raspy voice as he kissed Mariah's cheek, who was blushing like crazy.

"That's what I like to hear…Your little lady said that she really liked the necklace tat we have over here sir." She said with a smile.

"Which one do you like babe?" h asked Mariah in her ear.

Mariah smiled and looked over all of the necklaces. There were so many to choose from. She scanned again when she saw the perfect one. "This one right here." Mariah pointed to through the case.

Miss Patty took it out and showed Dean and Mariah and said "This is a Tiffany Twist know pendant in sterling silver. It's one of a kind." she said with a bright smile.

Mariah was in awe she had seen anything so beautiful before. "Its gorgeous…" she said as she held it in here hand.

Dean smiled at how she looked at it in awe. He knew he had to treat her right and special. "Is that the one you want?" he asked

Mariah turned in his arms and said "Can I get it?" she asked as while looking into his eyes. He hadn't done anything like this in forever. It felt so strange to her.

"Of course, if you really like it get it."Dean said as he kissed her forehead. Mariah smiled and turned around to Miss Patty.

"Miss Patty, I want this one." she said with a happy smile.

Miss Patty smiled and said "Good choice for a pretty girl. Ill ring it up for you." she said as she left.

Mariah turned around hugged Dean with all she had. "Thank you so much Dean I love it." She said as she hugged him. Dean slightly laughed and looked into eyes. They both stared into each other's eyes.

Mariah was nervous for what was about to happen and was about to speak when Dean lifted her chin and captured Mariah in a tender kiss. The two felt an electric shock go through both of them as they kissed. It was a long waited kiss. Dean gently grabbed Mariah's face as she moaned into the kiss, Dean smirked against her lips. The two broke apart and Mariah looked into his eyes stunned. She had not been kissed like that in so long. It felt like her first time.

Miss Patty came back and Dean let go of Mariah's waist and paid for the jewelry. Dean came and took the necklace and put it around Mariah's neck. She stood back and let him look at her. He smirked and said "you look good.'' Mariah stood the shocked. Mariah was so surprised things were going so good for her and Dean and it was so strange. It didn't feel right at all. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to as Dean what had changed his mind after so long.

* * *

"What are you getting?" Dean asked as he racked over his menu at Johnny Rockets. They had just left the Jewelry moments ago. They were now in Johnny Rockets eating something for the night. Kt was now around 8 or so in Vegas. Everyone was out.

Mariah sat there in silence as she looked at her menu. She was deep in thought about something else that was on her mind deeply. It was bothering her so bad.

Dean looked up from his menu when she didn't answer and looked at her. He saw her face was blank…the total opposite of how she was when she in the jewelry store. Something had affected her that quickly. He was lost. Dean reached across from her and said

"Hey what's the matter?" Dean asked as he touched her hand. Mariah shook as she felt him, looked up and said "O...ohh nothing I'm fine just looking, I think I'm getting a smoke house single, with fries, and a shake." she said trying to put on a fake smile.

Dean saw and just brushed it off for now. The waiter came and took their orders and she left. They both sat in silence when Dean spoke. "What's the matter Mariah?" he asked as he sat back in the both looking at her.

Mariah looked up and said "Its nothi-.."

"Don't give me that, I know when something is up or bothering you, get quiet and your face changes. You weren't like this when we were at the jewelry store so tell me what is It." he said stern as he looked at Mariah who sat there quiet.

Mariah looked nervous to ask him this but knew he wouldn't stop until he knew. She took a shaky breath and began "Please don't be mad at me Dean." she said with a shaky breath as her eyes got watery.

Dean looked at her concerned but let her speak and said "Tell me."

"I know you just bought me his necklace toady and took me out and pampered me like crazy and I'm so thankful for It." she started "But for some reason this doesn't feel right. For the last 2 months you've been nothing but distant from me like you didn't want me anymore, you rarely talked, never showed affection, nothing and I've been trying to figure out if it was me or something…I don't know if you lost feelings for me or cheating, or just didn't want me anymore." she said as she sat there in the both with her head down ashamed, and embarrassed she felt that way, she held herself as tears strolled down her face.

Dean hated to see her like that so he went to her side and pulled her into a hug. "I've been so hurt and distraught because I thought you didn't want me, anymore, and I've been so nervous to ask you because I didn't want to tick you off. Then you're out long hours and don't come back for a long time I don't know what to think." She said as Dean wiped her tears in her eyes as she spoke

"Then today you changed...I don't know what it was but it was like you were a whole different person, you treated me as if you didn't care for me. And I know I'm dumb for thinking this but…b" Mariah tried to say as she choked on her words.

Dean held her chin and looked into her eyes and said "what did you think baby, I won't be mad."

Mariah bit her lip and said "I thought you were cheating on me or something Dean." she said as she couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears. Dean ns face froze as soon as she said the words that he was dreading to hear.

He engulfed Mariah in a bear hug and rocked her back and forth as she cried all her emotions out. He knew now was the time to change his ways and get his shit together and fix these things now.

After a while Dean looked Mariah in the face and wiped her tears and told her to stop crying... she finally calmed down and he said "Listen to me Mariah , I know how much of an asshole I've been treating you this whole time, when I saw I'm deeply sorry for treating you like that, I mean that with all my heart, you mean everything to me M, I should never be treating you as if you're a second priority in my life, because you come first in my life, and I know I have not had the guts to tell you I love you, but when I get the guts to say it you know I will. I will do any and everything to fix this Mariah. I'm gonna start treating you right so you will never have to think twice about me caring for you."

Mariah looked at him teary eyed and said "So your not cheating on me?" she asked softly.

Dean looked her straight in the face and said "No darling I not cheating on you I would never, I promise." he said lying straight to her face.

Mariah looked him in the eyes and didn't know if he was serious or not, but knew Dean wouldn't lie. She wiped her face and said "Ok i believe you." she said with a light smile.

Dean grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. He let go and left Mariah breathless. The waiter came back and the couple ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_**Self Righteous- Bryson Tiller **_

_**Got something to say, yeah  
I know it's easy to love me  
Thought it was better this way  
Oh trust me baby it's hard  
Tried to give it up, I've tried to baby, it's tough  
I guess it's my fault, I know what's up**_

As the couple reached the apartment Mariah got her keys out and opened the door. As soon as she did Dean attacked her with a smothering kiss. Mariah held onto dean's face and deepened the kiss. Dean closed the door and set her bags down and led her into the living room, Mariah was so caught off guard and broke the kiss. She hadn't remembered the last time Dean and her had sex. She felt like virgin all over again. As she caught her breath from the kiss she looked at Dean "Are you sure we should do this?"

Dean cupped her face and said "I need to make up for lost time with you..." he said as he kissed her neck with every word. "Emotionally, mentally, and physically." he whispered in his raspy voice as he kissed her neck. Mariah couldn't help but bend her neck back and let him kiss her. She moaned with every one of his kisses. She knew she needed him. NOW

_**Baby we used to fuck  
From now on we make love  
Girl let's catch up, phone calls ain't enough  
That's where I messed up, I should've kept in touch  
Cause I ain't the type that will hit it and quit it  
Even if it's mine, even if it isn't**_

She looked at him and said "We should do this upstairs." With that Dean help Mariah in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he led them upstairs. As he led them into the room he set Mariah on the bed and closed their room door. The look on his face was of pure hunger and lust… it made Mariah wet at the sight. Dean went back to Mariah and kissed Mariah as he took off his shoes and laid his body on Mariah as he kissed her. Mariah moaned into his mouth and Dean the advantage to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

_**Take them trips and pay yo' ass a visit**_

_**Gave you a portion but you needed more, needed more  
Now you won't even call me no more  
Ain't laying naked in my sheets no more  
I guess you ain't a freak no more  
Sex more, that's what I was on  
Talk less, that's what I was on  
Selfish, baby I know, I know  
Quick to admit it when I'm wrong  
Instead I was leading you on  
Now it's fuck me and leave you alone**_

She ran her hands through his hair a massaged his scalp as they kissed. Dean groaned at her touch. He would lying if he said he didn't miss Mariah. He kissed a trail down her neck and kissed around his collarbone_. "Dean…"_ Mariah moaned as he kissed her. He looked up at her and said "You have too many clothes on, let's fix that." he said with a smirk.

He helped her take of here shirt and saw her pink ace bra. He threw her shirt and could see that she was a little nervous. He kissed her lips and said "Ill be gentle baby." He kissed her as he wrapped his hands around her back and unsnapped her bra and pulled it off of her. He massaged her breast in his hands and gave Mariah chills at his touch. He threw her bra and looked back at Mariah who lay in the bed shyly. He never wanted her to feel embarrassed about her body. He took her hands and moved the way and looked at her breast satisfied he smiled at her and said "beautiful" Mariah smiled and became relaxed with him.

_**Come love me, I need you at home  
It's somethin' about the way you scream and you moan  
Now I'm the one who's been treating you wrong  
Contradicting all the things I've been preaching in songs, oh**_

He kissed her neck and en to the breast and sucked on the left nipple while massaging the right. He was satisfied when he heard her moans intensify as he changed his assault on the other breast. He kissed down her stomach ad left a trail down to her pants button. Mariah's breath hitched when she felt him unbutton her pants. She was so nervous…They hadn't had sex in 2 months, she knew this was overdue. Dean helped her out of her pants and looked at her black lace panties and licked is lips in anticipation. He slowly slid her underwear off and through them in the corner.

She was an amazing sight to look at. Simply stunning. He kissed her legs and slowly made his way in between her thighs and opened her legs and was in pure heaven. Her juices were sliding down he slit it was amazing. He smelled her aroma and said then wrapped his hands around her put her thighs and gently pulled her down until her sex was close with his mouth. His soft lips gently kissed and sucked and probed between her slick folds. Dean smirked roughly when he felt Mariah's thighs shaking slightly.

_**Shit was going good girl  
Now it's looking bad girl  
Can we take it back girl?  
You gave me a task girl  
Go clean up my act girl  
Done that, where you at girl?  
Would you mind, would you mind  
Would you mind if I?**_

Mariah sucked in her breath before she let a gasp of satisfaction come out as she felt Deans tongue take control on her core. God she forgot how good Dean was in bed. She grabbed Dean's hair and moaned out his name as he lapped up her juices with his tongue. "_Ohh good Dean..."_ Mariah moaned as her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the assault. "_Delicious."_ Dean said as he sucked on her nub. He didn't want her to cum yet so he went up to her mouth and let her taste herself.

She moaned at his antics and said "I need you now baby." she said a she tugged on her shirt. He listened to his girl and got up from the bed and looked at her while he shredded his clothes. Mariah bite her lip when she saw his body...the washboard abs, his v line, she rubbed her nub in anticipation. Mariah smirked and wet when she saw his shaft and the precum coming out of it. She smiled when he came back to the bed and kissed him, she reached down and grabbed his shaft and started rubbing him in her hands.

He hissed against her mouth and said "I need you now. Are you on the pill?" Mariah nodded and said "Yes."

_**Come do the things that you like  
What you like, what you like  
I know what you like  
Who else gon' get you right but me  
Who else gon' get you right  
Don't know when I'm finna wife it  
I still ain't decided**_

Dean cradled himself between her thighs as he began pushing between her sick folds and into her core. They both moaned out loud. If they could stay in that position they would. Dean laid his head by her ear and said "can I move." Mariah wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Please baby."

Dean complied and started moving in and out of her tight core. Dean was in heaven. He had forgotten how good Mariah felt. "Jesus your s tight" He said as he pumped in and out of Mariah. Mariah was on cloud 10. Nothing had felt so good. She started rocking her hips with Dean and picked up his rhythm.

_**Better make up my mind quick  
'Fore a nigga come and swipe it  
Know I sound a lil' self righteous  
Yeah, but there ain't nothin' else like it  
Anything else bad for your health  
I've been checking you profile to see if you recited this  
I got a lot more where that came from**_

Dean knew she was close so he turned himself over so she was on top and said "Ride me." Mariah wasted no time and started rocking and grinding her hips and picked up a rhythm. "Oh god I...I. gonna cum" she cried out as Dean twisted her nipples in his hand. He started pumping into her and took one had and began rubbing her clit furiously. Mariah felt that familiar feeling in her stomach and cried out when her orgasm took over her body. She fell on top of Deans body and let her orgasms take over her body. Dean knew he was close so he started pumping into her body furiously and roared as his orgasm rushed over his body.

_**You got a Tumblr too, I gotta make one  
I've been peepin' hard, on some stalking shit  
I'm feening hard, that's the obvious, yeah  
But you know I won't mind if we were just fuckin'  
Feelin' on somethin', talking 'bout nothin'  
Then maybe later you and I discuss it**_

They both breathed loudly as hey tied the rest to catch the breaths as they cam e down from the highs. Mariah slightly moaned as she felt her and Deans juices slid down her thigh. Tears of pure delight came out as she fell on her side of the bed. As Dean caught his breath he went to the bathroom and came back with a wash cloth and opened her legs and gently wiped her sex and kissed her thigh. He then returned back and lay down in the bed with her. He pulled the blankets over her and him and wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her as she rested her head on his chest as they thought about what just happened. She smiled as he massaged her head and messed with her long black girls. The only light I the room, was the moon from outside. Mariah drew imaginary circles on his chest and held her necklace as they tangled their legs with each other.

_**Do you feel like I do, can I know?  
Clearly baby It's you that I want  
Listen, I don't wanna confuse you  
Don't ever think that I use you  
Give me one more chance, I'll prove you wrong  
How you want it to go, we can do this slow  
Pick up where we left off, I don't wanna lose it, no  
This for life, baby, you should know, you should know  
Baby I know**_

This was needed. It felt good that both of them were back were they wanted to be. Dean thought about how he would be if Mariah wasn't in his life…there was no life without her in it. Whatever was on the road he was done with.

"Mariah?" Dean asked with a husky voce

Mariah looked up from his chest and said "yes."

He looked deeply into his eyes and said "I know I haven't told you this but I Love You Mariah."

Mariah teary eyed smiled and said "I love you too Dean." They both deeply and let their body lead them into slumber.

_**Shit was going good girl  
Now it's looking bad girl  
Can we take it back girl?  
You gave me a task girl  
Go clean up my act girl  
Done that, where you at girl?  
Would you mind?**_

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter it's pretty lengthy, Review and comment Thanks guys! You guys should really listen to this song because it will make the chapter that much better I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly as he tried to adjust to the noise that was coming through the window. He fully opened his eyes and saw that the sound was due to it raining outside. It didn't really rain in Nevada so when it did it was extreme.

He looked throughout the room and saw how his clothing was scattered all over the place. Then he saw a bra and underwear on the side of the bed. That's when he remembered what kind of night he had.

Light snores made him turn around and saw the beauty in his arms. Mariah's curly jet black hair was all over the place, while she cuddled up under Dean's body. Her slim thighs were wrapped around his torso while she snored lightly. Dean thought to himself as he saw how relaxed and non tensed she looked laying on him. Last night he had confessed his love for the girl.

He weaved his fingers throughout her hair as she slept. Did he really love Mariah? Or did he just say that to make her feel better and to get her mind off of it. While they were out eating he saw her cry and it scared him. Mariah wasn't much of a crier, usually she kept things inside of her, and yesterday he saw all of her aches and pains come out and how bad she felt about herself. He never wanted to see her like that ever again, so any and everything he had to do he would do it.

He rubbed his fingers over her soft mocha thigh as she slept. Last night had to be the most amazing night he had in a long time. It had to be the best sex they had. He saw how scared she was to open up to him. He knew for sure he had to cut the shit that was on the road and be fully committed to her. Dean stared out the window while the rain dropped form the sky.

"I love when it rains." Dean heard a sleepy voice say. He looked down and brushed her hair back and looked at a half sleep Mariah who looked so clam looking up at him. He smiled down at her and tightened his grip around her waist and said "How long have you been awake?"

She scooted so she could look Dean in his eyes and said "For a little bit now, I like when it's quite and plus you were giving my scalp a massage so I couldn't resist It." she said with a giggle while she rubbed her necklace he had got her the night before.

Dean smiled at her and said "Do you like your necklace?" Mariah laid her head on his chest and said "I love it, thank you again."

He pecked her head and said "Anything for you gorg." They laid in a comfortable silence until Mariah asked "What time do you leave for your flight." Dean thought about it for a second and said "In an hour or so." Mariah slightly huffed at his statement. She hated when he left.

Dean kissed her forehead and said "Ill be back as soon as possible, before you know It." he stated

Mariah looked at him and forced a smile and said "I know you will." Dean held her hand and said "care to join me for a shower.

Mariah yawned and stretched and said "I would be happy too."

* * *

Mariah looked out the window as rain hit the window on the car as Dean drove to the airport. She zipped her Nike jacket up as she pulled the strings on it. She loved these kinds of days, for some reason they made her think about things and relaxed with herself.

She thought to herself about the night before. Neither of them had spoken a word about it. She had to admit, last night Dean made her body feel alive again. His lips, eyes, body, Mariah had forgot what it felt like to have his body that close to hers. His smell was intoxicating. She bit her as she thought about.

Then she remembered how he said those 3 words. _I love you._

Those words had so much meaning and he said it without any hesitation. After being together for so long he had finally said it. It was shocking, she was beyond happy about it. But something in her mind kept telling her that something wasn't right about it. Did he say it because he wanted to hide something? Or was it because he didn't want to lose her? Or maybe because he just said what she had wanted to hear.

"Care to spare what's on your mind?"Dean asked in his deep voice

Mariah looked at him as he drove and said "Just thinking about us."

Dean lightly turned to look at her and said "What about us?"

Mariah brushed her hair out of her face and said "Well you know about last night?"

Dean nodded his head and said "Yes, we made love, did you not like it?" He asked curious

Mariah shook her and blushed and said "never that, I actually loved it, it's just so much stuff happened yesterday and I wanna make sure you still feel the same way. You said some things that I've never heard you say before and I wanna make sure it wasn't just because it felt right to say at that time. I want it to be because you actually meant it truly Dean." she said honest.

Dean turned the radio down in the car and kept driving until the airport was near. Once they got there he stopped their car, turned in his seat to look at Mariah and said "Last night wasn't a mistake, Everything, I said and did I meant it a hundred percent. I know why you would feel uneasy about what we did last night and what I said to you because my actions have been the complete opposite…I get that" he said as he looked directly at her.

"I know I've fucked you over these past few months and have treated like shit, and I truly apologize, I really do doll face. Last night I wanted to make up for everything I did to you in the past. I want you and I to be on good terms and I'm willing to do everything in my power to get our relationship back where it was." he finished

Mariah looked at him teary eyed and said "So you really do love me?" she asked with hope.

Dean took her hands in his and said "Yes, I love you and ill keep loving you as long as you let me." he said.

Mariah closed her eyes as Dean wiped her tears that fell down her face. He kissed her temple and said please forgive me doll face. Mariah looked up at him and said "I forgive you, but never hurt me like that again."

Dean nodded his head and reached for Mariah mouth for a gentle kiss. Mariah melted in his embrace as she kissed him. His cologne was intoxicating. She felt dizzy as they separated from their kiss, her eyes still closed.

Dean smiled at her and said "I have to leave before I miss my flight doll." Mariah nodded her head and they both got out the car to switch seats. Dean got his stuff out of the truck as Mariah watched him. He slammed the trunk and kissed her one more time. Mariah hugged him one last time and looked back up at him and said "Go kick some ass." with a wink

Dean chuckled and said "Your wish is my command doll face." With that dean took his luggage and went in the airport. Mariah watched him until there was no more in sight of him and turned to get in the car.

* * *

_Hours Later_

"Hey, Uce." Dean said as he entered the hotel he and the superstars would be crashing at that night. He had just landed from his flight and touched down in Columbia, South Carolina. He was beyond exhausted from his flight but the whole time Mariah was on his mind.

Roman fist bumped him and said "How have u been dude."

Dean smirked to himself as he waited to get his keys for his room and said "I've been beyond good man."

Roman saw the look on his face and said "What's up with you man." He looked at Dean one more time and said "You did not sleep with her man."

Dean got his key from the lady at the front desk and said "Well I wouldn't call it sleeping with her since she's my girl, but if you gotta be so blunt about it man, I guess."

Roman looked shook and said "Wait, last time we left you were treating like shit and now you two are having sex?"

They both stepped onto the elevator when Dean began "When I got back I got some time to think dude, she's been riding for me since day one, she's a good girl man, I have to change my ways or else I'm gonna lose her. So when I got back I started making stuff up to her, I took her out, we went to see things, then we went to this jewelry shop, I bought this beautiful necklace, just the look on her face I haven't seen her like that in a long ass time man, she hasn't smiled like that in forever. Then we ended up eating at someplace and she completely broke down man." Dean said as the elevator opened. They both walked out and waved to other superstars.

"What do you mean she broke down?" Roman asked as they started walking

"She just started crying right in front of me and the way she looked she was. Like afraid of me or felt insecure with me seeing her that way man, then she talked about how I've been treating her and everything and it really made me think dude. So I apologized to her and just told her I would change my ways. So one thing led to another and we had make up sex dude." Dean finished as they got to their floor.

"So what does this mean for the two of you now man?"Roman said as they kept walking. "You can't keep doing this stuff to her man she's a really good girl and you continue to fuck her over as if she's nothing. If you weren't like a brother to me dude, I would've been told her what the fuck you've been doing, but since you are I'm gonna let you fix this for your girlfriend, but I swear fuck up one time and I swear ill fucking tell her everything and fuck you up dude."

Dean saw the look on his face and said "Ok, got you dude just relax."

Roman and Dean both made it to their floor where there rooms were. Dean got out his room key and said "I'm crashing right here man." Roman nodded and said "My room is a few doors down; I'll see you in the morning Uce."

Dean fist bumped him and said "See ya." As Dean opened his door he brought his luggage in as well and turned around and shook as he saw the slender figure on his bed. He groaned as he wiped his face with his hand and said "How the fuck did you get in here?"

The figure crawled toward the end of the bed and said "I have my ways."

Dean swallowed as the figure tugged on his belt buckle on his pants and said "What do you want now?"

The person smiled and said "You know Deany."

Dean shook his head and said "Your ass gets a quickie and after I want you the fuck out of my room, and I don't wanna hear and complaints or talking going on about this, you understand?" he said in his deep voice.

The figure smiled sultry and said "As always." before unzipping his pants.

* * *

The next morning Mariah woke up to the sun peeking out from the curtains. She stretched her body out before getting up and starting her day. She went down stairs to her kitchen and started making herself a glass of coffee when she got a text from someone.

_Good morning beautiful, I miss you just a couple more days and I'll be back home. - Dean _

She smiled to herself and replied;

_Thank you ill be hanging in there, be safe for me I want you back in one piece xoxo._

_Always for u luv. - Dean_

Mariah smiled to herself as she walked back up stairs. Things might actually be going in the right direction for her and Dean.

She stepped into her clothes and started getting ready for work.

* * *

"Mariah table 7 is waiting for you to take their order." her boss told her right as she stepped into the restaurant.

Mariah laughed to herself as she rushed to the back to put her stuff down and her get her apron. Her friend Jade was right behind as she got out her notepad and went to table seven.

Mariah rushed toward the table and said "Hi will be your server for today what can I start you off with?" She said as she wrote something on her notepad.

The figure looked over there menu and said "What's good here?"

Mariah continued to write on her notepad and said "Well our breakfast platter is really good. We waffles, pancakes, and we just now added red velvet waffles to our menu. You won't be disappointed sir." Mariah said as she looked up at the man finally.

Her breath hitched in her throat a she looked at the figure sitting down at the table. He was a tall slender man. Hazel eyes, nice smile, brownish hair, caramel skin complexion. Mariah couldn't put her finger on it but she knew this man for sure.

The man smiled back up at her, looked sat her closely and said "Do I know you from somewhere?" Mariah laughed a little and said "I was about to ask the exact same question, you look so familiar, you remind me of this boy in highscho-."

He looked at her a little closer until it finally clicked "Mariah, you were on the cheer team and class president." he said with a smile as she remembered.

Mariah looked at him more intently and then it came to her "Jason? Quarterback for Summit High?" she asked with a huge smile.

He chuckled to himself and said "I guess we meet again beautiful."

* * *

Now that it's clear as day that Dean is cheating, who do you think with?

Thank you and please review.

And I made up the school just incase anyone wonders


End file.
